Synthetic resin containers as represented by PET bottles are recently used widely, as container for beverages, seasonings, liquors, detergents, medicaments, or the like, since they are light in weight and easy to handle, they allow transparency to be preserved, they exhibit excellent appearance comparable to that of glass container, and they are less costly.
This type of containers encounters difficulty in reuse or disposal, and it would be desirable to reduce the amount of waste by decreasing, as far as possible, the amount of resin used to produce one bottle. On the other hand, however, if the amount of resin used for a container is simply reduced, the containers tend to be readily deformed due to the reduced rigidity of the container, per se, to thereby degrade the commercial value.
Thus, it has been a conventional practice to provide improved shape and appearance of the container and form the contained body with recesses of various configuration, to thereby preserve the rigidity of the container while reducing the use amount of resin (cf. JP 06-127542A).
Furthermore, in connection with disposal of used containers as waste, from the viewpoint of promoting recycling, there have been proposed containers wherein labels can be readily separated from the container body so as to allow a classified waste disposal, by the provision of separation assisting means, such as tabs, notches or perforations (cf. JP2002-120848A).